


Who's Next?

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, POV Jo Harvelle, Secrets, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo makes small talk with a customer who turns out to be the demon Ruby. But she doesn't seem too bad, and even helps Jo unwind after a long, hard night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> for [deanlovestaylorswift](http://www.deanlovestaylorswift.tumblr.com)  
> thanks to [sweetasscas](http://www.sweetasscas.tumblr.com) for the once-over  
> rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/128935988858/whos-next).

The Roadhouse was completely swamped. Every table was filled, people lined the bar, taking up seats or standing, and it seemed as if every time one person walked out, three walked in. Ellen’s brusque interactions with customers had gotten worse the later it got, and Jo was glancing at the clock, willing time to move faster. She needed to unwind. It was still two hours until closing. Heaving a sigh, she got a plate from the kitchen and two longnecks, carrying them around the bar to a table in the corner. She could have sworn someone pinched her ass on the way back to get her next round out, but it was packed so tight she couldn’t have pinned who the culprit was so she just kept walking.

A blonde girl with jeans and boots wearing a plaid tank top waved Jo over when she got behind the bar. Her nails were manicured and definitely not natural. They were pretty. Jo wondered how those functioned and if they would look good on her, a pang of curiosity hitting her, wondering what sorority-girl world was like, what being a...normal girl was like. The girl asked for a beer, which Jo retrieved quickly. For the next hour the girl smiled at Jo, giving her more positive attention than any of the men had given her in months. Was she flirting? Jo had assumed the girl’s behavior was more than your average friendliness, even with a few beers in her, but then she didn’t really have a whole lot of experience in the area. Or any, for that matter.

With one hour left, a voice at the end of the bar boomed “Hey!”

Jo looked over and was surprised to see a tiny girl waving at her. She quickly walked down the length of the bar. “What can I get for you?”

“Fries and a beer. I asked the other lady - your mom, I guess - and she was interrupted by some assholes starting a fight by the pool table.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll go check to see if they’re ready and get 'em right out to you.”

“Thanks. And don’t look too much into blondie over there,” she added.

Jo stopped. She was going to ask a question, but let it alone. Turning on her heels, she sped into the kitchen to find the small fryer beeping. She pulled the fries and salted them, made a plate, and flew out of the kitchen. She snagged a beer on her way over to the dark-haired girl and slid the plate in front of her.

“You got a salt shaker?” she asked.

Jo snagged a shaker from one of the guys doing tequila shots and handed it to her. “They just came out of the fryer so they might be hot. And I just salted them, so you might want to give them a try just in case.”

“The saltier the better,” she said, licking her thumb.

Jo swallowed. “Well. Okay then.” She started to turn around, but stopped.

The dark-haired girl tilted her head. “You okay there girlie?”

“What you said about that girl -”

“What about her?”

Jo looked around cautiously and leaned on the bar, lowering her voice. “You said don’t look too much into her. What did you mean?”

“What I mean is that she’s not from around here. Her boots are clean, jeans are trying to not be designer but they are, her shirt has shimmery threads in it -”

“And? She can’t have fashion sense?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever. To each their own. I’m just saying, she’s in a room full of hunters and has no idea. Plus her nails.”

Jo looked over her shoulder at the girl, ringing her beer bottle with her finger. Perfect french tips. Long. “What about them?”

“No girl looking for another girl has nails like that.”

Jo scoffed. “That’s just stupid.”

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s personal preference, but I’m not interested in getting scratched up by acrylics. I’m all for the bad touch, but not with claws like those.”

Jo felt her face blush. “So you don’t think she’s -”

“Oh, she’s flirting with you. But it’s in that ‘I’m in a room full of guys who would kill to see me kiss the hot bartender chick’ kind of way. She’s just looking to get free drinks.” Jo’s face fell. “You poor sweet child. Get a little girl crush?”

“Maybe,” Jo said. “I don’t know. I’ve just never had my hair done like that or nails or makeup and I guess I liked the attention that wasn’t some guy twice my age or more playing grab-ass.”

“Totally reasonable.”

Jo stared at her for a moment. Her mother slammed a beer down on the bar for the guy next to Jo.

“Jo, move your ass, baby. We have last call to dole out and then we gotta start cleaning up and calling cabs.”

The girl smiled. “I’ll be here, not being a drunk asshole. Just bring me some more fries and I’ll be your best customer.”

 

Jo finished handing out last call, corralled a group of hunters who were getting a little too caught up in telling old tales and got them out the door, and started cleaning tables. The pretty girl with the nails left with a cute boy who had just turned twenty-one, but the dark-haired girl sat at the end of the bar swatting off a drunk guy who stumbled away when Jo made her way toward them.

“You’re still here.”

“I like your fries.”

Jo laughed. “The fries are shit. We usually only make them for the old guys that sit here from open to close and Ash who ingests basically nothing but fried food and PBR.”

“You bummed about that girl?”

Jo shrugged. “Not really.”

“Damn straight. If you’re going to be with a girl, you’ve got me.” She held up her hands. “Look ma, no nails.”

Jo blushed again. “Who are you?”

The girl put her fry down on the plate like she was snubbing out a cigarette.

“You said you knew this place was full of hunters. I’ve never seen you before though.”

“Might be a reason for that.” For just a second, her eyes flitted black. Jo tensed up and stumbled back.

“Who the hell are you?”

“A pal of the Winchesters. Mostly Sam,” she added. “Dean doesn’t quite enjoy my company.”

“You’re the demon Bobby told us about.”

“Yeah, well. It’s kind of my gig. Ending prejudices against demon-kind one hunter at a time.”

Jo eased up slightly. She reached over the bar and grabbed a mug and pulled a beer before settling in next to Ruby. “Never thought I’d be having a beer with a demon.”

“So you’re trusting me?”

“If Sam does, and Dean and Bobby are at least...not...killing you on sight...I guess you can’t be too bad. As long as you aren’t Meg.”

“She’s the one that possessed Sam, right? The reason behind those awesome tribal tattoos?”

Jo laughed. “Yeah. What are you doing here?”

“Gotta be the eyes and ears. Sam and Dean are off doing something, I’m just listening in to see if there’s anything they need to know. Pleasantly surprised to stumble upon you though.”

Jo smiled at the flirtation. “So like, who are you?”

“The meatsuit? Jane Doe, taken off a ventilator. Her precious soul departed to heaven or wherever.”

“Well yeah, that’s good to know, but I meant you, too. D’ja sell your soul in some crossroads deal or something?” Jo’s hand bunched in her hair.

“Witch. Couple hundred years ago.”

“No shit,” Jo said. She drank the rest of her beer and reached over to pull another. “Seen a lot of shit?”

“It’s been hell,” she said, waving her empty to ask for another beer.

Jo slid around the bar and got another mug so she could refill it easier. “I’d say sorry, but for all I know you deserved it.”

“Probably. No more than anyone else I guess.”

Jo finished pouring Ruby another beer and pushed the mug over to her. “What, is hell full of politicians and dentists?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Jo chugged half of her beer. “So can I ask you something?” Jo continued without waiting for an answer. “What’s the thing with the nails?”

Ruby laughed. “You ever been with a girl?” Jo shook her head. “Okay sweetheart. You ever accidentally scratch your face? Or anything?” Jo nodded. “And your nails are -” Ruby picked up Jo’s hand and inspected her nails “- quite short and neat so nevermind. I meant like that girl’s nails.”

“No,” Jo said, “never. Long nails aren’t conducive to hunting. Pretty though.” Jo inspected her nails, imagining them with acrylics, white tipped and glossy.

“Yeah. Until you get stabbed or scratched in very, very sensitive areas.” Ruby smiled over her mug as she finished her beer. “I’m not saying you have to have nubs, but nice and clean natural nails are my personal preference over long acrylics. I’m just glad I was in hell for the whole extra long porn nails craze.”

Ellen popped her head out of the kitchen and glanced at Jo’s beer. “Assuming you’re done for the night?”

“Yeah, Mom. Door’s locked.”

“You and your friend having a sleepover or something?”

Jo looked at Ruby, her face warm. “Yeah. Something like that.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby flopped onto Jo’s bed that was pushed against a wall. “Nice digs.”

“Yeah, really nice,” Jo said, shoving her laundry basket under her twin bed with her foot.

“Better than anything I ever had,” Ruby said, picking up a book from Jo’s side table and flipping through it.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jo asked, scooting all the way back on her bed next to Ruby, her back on the wall. She tried to steady herself, the beer making its way to her head.

Ruby looked over the edge of the magazine. “Hell, remember?”

“Right,” Jo said, her eyebrows raised. “Demon.”

Ruby laid the magazine on her stomach and looked up at Jo. “Weird, huh?”

Jo thought about it for a minute. “Sure, but it’s definitely not the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

“This could get weirder,” Ruby said teasingly.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Jo asked. She felt her face flush.

“Honestly it could go either way, but I’m pretty sure I’m leaning toward good weird.” Ruby’s eyes locked onto Jo’s until she looked away, smiling, a mix of excited and scared. Jo laughed. “You just have to promise to not breathe a word to Sam or Dean.”

“Yeah, okay. Like I would say anything.” Jo bit her lip. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was getting herself into. And with a demon to boot. Everything was fuzzy and her skin tingled and Ruby smelled nice. Warm. Like vanilla.

Ruby’s smile was vicious. Jo felt her stomach flip. Ruby sat herself up and twirled a finger in Jo’s long hair. She leaned in and pressed her lips on Jo’s gently. Jo was frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what she should do, but her thoughts were interrupted with the slow, shallow lick of Ruby’s tongue into her mouth. Ruby delved deeper and Jo’s thoughts drifted away. She fell into the kiss, her lips moving with Ruby’s in a slowly increasing passion. Ruby was better at this than any boy she’d ever kissed. Her room faded away when Ruby’s hand trailed up the inside of her thigh. Her jeans became undone and Ruby’s hand slipped down below Jo’s navel and further still. Her fingers brushed the narrow strip of hair, and her thumb softly rolled over her clit in slow circles. Her lithe fingers slid along Jo’s slit in sedate drags, causing Jo’s breaths to grow heavy and her kisses lazy, letting Ruby completely take over. Ruby smiled, watching Jo melt under her hand. Her lips dragged down her neck, her breath warming Jo’s skin. Ruby popped the first button off of Jo’s top before Jo quickly undid the rest, letting her shirt fall open. Pinching the clasp on the front of her bra, Jo let the cups fall to the side as well. As soon as the cool night air hit her skin, Ruby’s mouth nipped at her neck. Jo let out a soft moan as Ruby moved down her chest and mouthed her breasts, sucking and teasing her nipples, all the while keeping her thumb busy and Jo’s head in the clouds. Jo pulled her jeans down, kicking her left leg desperately with a giggle until her bottom half was nearly bare, the only thing remaining being Ruby’s hand in her lilac panties. Jo pressed her back against the wall harder as Ruby made her way down her torso, her upper lip catching on Jo’s skin as she moved down, positioning herself between her legs. Ruby stopped for a moment, just long enough to pull Jo’s panties off and throw them to the floor. She crawled back to Jo, the girl’s face flushed and wisps of blonde hair falling in her face. Jo tried to catch her breath, but before she could finish her exhale she was humming with pleasure. Ruby’s mouth grazed Jo’s cunt, her warm breath enough to make Jo writhe in anticipation. Meeting her gaze, Ruby sharply smiled and pressed down on Jo’s pelvis with one hand while letting the other tend Jo’s needs.

Jo felt Ruby’s long tresses brush against the inside of her thighs as her tongue lavished Jo’s clit with satisfying flicks, breaking to lick along the length of her slit, tasting, testing her wetness. Ruby spread her open and licked deeper, drawing out each motion, trying to let Jo keep up as her head spun.

She’d never let anyone do this before. Having no idea what to expect, she just went with it, leaving herself in Ruby’s well-guided hands.

Ruby’s tongue led her bottom lip to drag up to Jo’s clit, causing a wealth of sensations in the process. Ruby sucked and licked while her fingers make their way down the slick inner lips, her delicate pads opening Jo enough to push a finger in with a wave of movement, then a second. The fingers curled and extended and curled again while Ruby’s lips attended the nerves that were begging to be touched, licked, rolled, any kind of stimulation. She whispered for Jo to shush when things got a little too much, and bit the inside of her thigh when she didn’t comply. The whisper of shhhhhhhh played across Jo’s inner thigh, sensitive from the bite and the warm breath on her chilled skin. Jo placed a hand over her mouth and moaned, stifling it somewhat. Ruby gave up. She sat up and hooked into Jo with three fingers, seducing her from the inside, beckoning for her to come. Jo started to tremble; first her legs began to shake uncontrollably, and then she felt it. Ruby held her forehead to Jo’s, staring at her open mouth, letting her scream silently while Ruby’s fingers moved quickly. The smile on her face told Jo she knew what she was doing. Jo reached down and started massaging herself, rolling her clit while Ruby was bringing her to the edge.

 

She could have sworn she had blacked out. The wave of pleasure that escaped her rolled from her center up to her head and back down to the tips of her toes. Her tension from before was completely gone. Jo fell asleep and woke up alone. She brushed the top of her breast with her thumb, glowing with fresh desires. She couldn’t tell anyone, but secretly hoped someone - man or woman - would stumble into her room. She had new moves to try out.

Weren’t Sam and Dean due for a drive by?


End file.
